Nuptials
by Hobbitpal
Summary: People reminise about a recent wedding and happiess of two people in the Crime labs, but who are the happy couple?
1. Warrick

Warrick's POV

She looked stunning a she walked down the isle. I always knew she had a damn fine figure, but boy did that wedding dress really throw me off. If I wasn't already happily married with a little girl, man would I have married her, but she looks happy as she walks past me, quickly flashing a grin at me. I cannot remember seeing her this happy before, not in the 8 years I've known her.

Tina couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes all through the service, and even I have to admit it was beautiful. I think most of the women in the congregation had tears in their eyes by the end of it; even one or two of the more sensitive men were also in tears.

The reception was at a small hall a few miles from the church. Trust Sara to go for simplicity and not a drive-thru chapel like my wedding had been.

When the newly married Sara and her husband got up to dance, I swear to the good Lord that I have never seen two people look so happy and good together. Her head resting against his chest, arms around his neck, his arms around her waist, just holding, together, happy.

Their honeymoon was in Greece I think, I remember Tina getting a postcard from them. That was last week. The happy couple should be arriving home soon, relaxed and refreshed.

I dread to see Sara's face when she finds out what Greg has done to her locker in honour of her coming home though.


	2. Sofia

Sofia's POV

I was gob smacked when she asked me to be her bridesmaid. We had hated each other's guts when I'd been a Graveyard shift CSI a few years ago. Or maybe that was because she didn't like the split and just didn't initially accept it, but hey, who cares, we're friends no.

It had been a bit of a shock when he'd told me he was engaged, in fact, all of us had been a little bit shocked, but we were happy for him, for them. They were a good match.

The church they had picked was a small one, on the edge of the city, close to where his parent's lived. Flowers covered the place, on the edge of the aisles, around the alter, his mother had gone a little crazy with it, but the place looked stunning, so much nicer and traditional than the wedding chapels along the Strip. Thank god Sara had taste.

I have to confess; I do not remember much of the reception, only that I managed to find myself in bed with Nick Stokes. An interesting way to wake up I have to admit, and I don't even remember drinking that much at the reception, but boy did I have a headache and a half the next morning.

But, well, that's in the past and Nick and I are now actually dating, though we don't mention the bed incidence.

The couple looked happy as they left for their honeymoon, waving and smiling as they drove away.

He's due back tomorrow, complete with a suntan from the Mediterranean, lucky git. Oh well, I just want to see the look on his face when he finds out what we've done to his desk.


	3. Greg

Greg's POV

He stole her from me! He stole my beloved Sara, how could he, the scoundrel the fiend! I'm actually over it now, she blew me off all the time whenever I tried to make an advance, I just though she loved someone else, but well, we're CSIs, I guess that even the best don't notice everything.

The service was a blur really, full of hymns, one or two readings and crying women. The hymns they picked were beautiful, about love, faith and hope, which was what they had; I could see it in their eyes when they exchanged vows.

I remember a bit more of the reception, seeing as I got to dance with the newly wed Sara while her husband danced with Catherine. The fact that Sara is married still hasn't fallen into place yet, but I'm sure it will, when her nametag changes and the identifiers on all her things like kits and vest. Just for the first two weeks it'll be a little strange.

How, of course, me being loveable Greg Saunders, I have of course prepared a surprise for Sara's home coming by decorating her locker with bright wedding paper, you know, the stuff you use to wrap gifts with. Both Warrick and Nick have said that she will kill me, but who cares. I was bored and found the left over paper in Catherine's office. I just hope she doesn't kill me too bad.


	4. Nick

Nick's POV

Sara's wedding was one of the biggest events of the year for the crime lab, simply because we thought she'd never get hitched. Trust me, after he big anti-wedding speech after one of our cases I thought she'd never tie the knot. But there I was, sat in the front pew next to Sofia watching Sara get married.

Man did Sara look fine in her wedding dress. It was a very traditional one, long, white, but not like a big puffy white thing. I'm now jealous of her husband, in fact, I think most males are at the moment; she did look fine.

Ah the reception, yeah, I don't actually remember much about that, apart from the speeches, which were beautiful and Greg doing a very bad version of the macarina at about 3 in the morning with one of the lab techs.

I do, however, remember waking up later that morning to find Sofia lying stark naked next to me in my motel bed. A bit of a shock, but quite a welcoming sight I have to admit. We're now secretly dating, it seems that the reception had just opened up our unsaid feelings about each other and the bride and groom. At one time, I think I would have married Sara. I loved her, I think, but she had not seemed interested so I didn't push it. Now, our love is more like that of a brother and sister. With Sofia, I think I have a chance though.

I did get a postcard from Greece though, telling me how lovely the weather was and asking me if I could water their plants. They sounded happy, and I'm glad for them, I really am.


	5. Doc Robbins

Doc. Robin's POV

I never though I'd see the day when Sara Sidle finally made it down the aisle. I think at one time she had been close, but, well, obviously that pairing wasn't mean to be together. The pair that got married had deserved to make it down the aisle and back up it as husband and wife.

I did one of the readings, about building houses on foundations, like love I guess. I had felt so proud when she had asked me to do the reading.

The church and reception reminded me of my own wedding almost 30 years ago now. We'd gotten married in a small church, surrounded by family and friends, no strangers, just people we knew.

I will admit that I did weep a tear or two during the service; it was beautiful.

Of course, the reception was quite traditional as well, with speeches, music, dancing and a good sit down meal.

All through the meal my wife could only mention how happy the couple looked, how much hey smiled and I will admit that I side with my wife on this one, they did look happy. I've seen Sara through high and low, but that evening was the first time I had seen her truly smile and look happy in a long while.

I can't wait to hear about Greece and see if the travel books I got them proved useful.

Now I just have to hope that my children have good traditional weddings, otherwise they'd be a big let down after this one.

One can only hope I guess.


	6. Brass

Brass's POV

I was the one that gave her away, though I know I'm not her father, but well, I do see Sara as the daughter I'd like to have had. Sure, Ellie does occasionally have her good points and I love her, but I can't see Ellie getting married in a traditional church.

As I walked Sara down the aisle, I could feel her shaking with nerves and excitement, but her smile was so calm and collective, it was stunning. When I handed her off, I couldn't help but hug her tightly to me, crying slightly because she looked so happy. She had just kissed my cheek in reassurance before turning to the man that half an hour became her lawfully wedded husband.

I, of course, made a speech at the reception, right before the best man and every word I said, I meant. It took me weeks to write that thing, I just wanted it to perfect. I almost broke down half way through it, I had forgotten how moving it had been, but it had paid off when she threw her arms around me afterwards, hugging me in thanks. It really was like Sara was my daughter.

I got a postcard and a thank you card from them while they were in Greece, telling me about how hot the weather was and all the ancient sites that they had seen. I have never heard someone sound so happy in writing or smile so much when they had said thank you at the reception.

Her husband had thanked me as well, for my speech, for everything that I had done for them. He's a good kid and he better look after Sara or else I will have his hide and ass. I'm sure he'll be good to her, he's seen enough battered women in his time to know that he loves her, and I'll be just behind him if anything goes wrong. But for the mean time, I can only watch them as they return from their sunny honeymoon.

Plus, Ellie got in contact a few days ago, I'll just have to do well by both of them, and hope for the best.


	7. Catherine

Catherine's POV

Sara called me the day after she got engaged, and I swear to God that the woman went ultra sonic on me, I could not understand a word she was saying to me, apart from a few words like 'romantic', 'one knee' and 'ring'. Then the ball dropped.

We spent the next 9 months planning the wedding, finding the perfect dress and venue. I didn't actually have that much involvement with it, Sara just asked me for a second opinion and the place that she had chosen was perfect, so intimate and close.

I was, of course, honoured to be her maid of honour, I mean, she is one of my closest female friends, and I was so happy when she asked me. She looked stunning as she came down the aisle, so calm, collected. The opposite of me on my wedding day. I'd been a jibbering, nervous wreck, crying my eyes out from nerves. But Sara… as cool as anything.

I did cry during the service, pretty much all the women did. What can I say, we're women, we get emotional. I had been waiting for Sara to get married for a while now, but when she finally did, it was to the last person I would have thought of.

A week before the wedding we had a girl's night, you know, a more civilised version of a hen party. I do not want to know what Nick and Warrick planned for a Stag night, but I'm sure that they were sensible about it. I hope.

The reception was tear evoking as well, especially when Sara hugged Brass after his speech and when the bride and groom got up to dance. Even Lindsey said that it was beautiful, and she's a stroppy teenager half the time. She doesn't even like weddings.

Sara arrives back on shift tomorrow and I cannot wait to hear all about Greece. Personally, I would have picked Italy, a lot more romantic, but Greece sounds romantic enough, even though they don't have private gondolas in Greece…


	8. Grissom

Grissom's POV

I stood at the back of the church, not wanting to draw attention to myself as I watched her get married to someone else, someone who had picked up her heart and cared for it after I had shattered it into a million pieces. I hadn't meant to break her heart, or hurt her, or drive her away, but I had done.

My heart broke when I had received the invitation in the post, I just couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of my eyes.

Seeing her at the front of the Church, looking so beautiful and stunning in her wedding dress, oh I wished that it was me at the front of that Church, not the other guy, but she had chosen the other guy, the other guy in the tux, stood at the front of the Church, and now that were getting married.

Catherine had spotted me at the back of the Church, hiding away in my sorrow and self-pity, and she had dragged my sorry arse to the reception, ignoring all my protests. In the end I just gave up, I know better than to fight back against Catherine.

I smiled politely as I shock his hand, trying not to grind my teeth and hit him as hard as I could, and then I had to shake her hand. A hand that I had snaked my fingers around, a hand that I had held to me as we slept after a night of activity. I just hurried on, not looking at anyone, reaching the bar as fast as I could. She looked happy, all that evening, all that day, her face so bright as she looked at her husband.

I'm glad she's happy, just upset that it wasn't me that had brought her that happiness, but glad all the same.

Now, I'm just a lonely old man in my 50s, sat in my office on my day off drinking from an old whiskey bottle I had stashed in my office a few years ago and talking to my pet spider. I should have taken all the chances I had with her, instead of just passing them by.

I, Dr. Gilbert Grissom, made a right cock-up of my life and nothing I can do will change the fact that she married someone else.


	9. Epilogue

Judy's POV

I'm just the receptionist at CSI, I watch people come and go and I knew that the guy Sara had married; he was a definite keeper, long before they married.

"Hey Judy, you seen Sara at all?" I look up at him, the tall detective and smile brightly at him, you can't help it, he's that nice to people. I nod my head towards the labs. He comes round like clockwork at the end of every shift, looking for her, or to just leave her message. I never read them, they're allows sealed in an envelope and I work with CSIs, they spot everything. Its sweet, how he waits for her or leaves her some little love note if he can't make it home on time. She does the same thing for him, I know these things, I'm the receptionist.

"Alex." He turns to see her coming out from the labs, a smile spreading across his face. He lightly kisses her, brushing back a stray strand of hair as they break apart. It's like a scene from the movies, where the hero and heroine meet once again and kiss and become intimate before walking off into the never ending sunset. I want to sigh at the scene before me, it's so romantic.

"Come one sweetheart." He takes her hand, her arm going around his waist, a smile still playing on both their lips as they walk away. I smile at their retreating backs, happy for them.

"Any messages for me?" I turn to see Doctor Grissom stood there, his gaze falling on the happy couple as they walk out of sight. He's glowering and he's been like that for 9 months now, ever since the wedding. I silently hand over his little pile of messages, then go back to my work, just quickly glancing at where the couple had been. They make a sweet couple, Alex and Sara Vartann; I wonder what their kid will look when it's born…


End file.
